


Lose Your Cool

by dharmavati, sporkyadrasteia (dharmavati)



Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: 64damn_prompts, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/dharmavati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/sporkyadrasteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"RETAINER?!!! Why do you need a RETAINER?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Your Cool

**Author's Note:**

> For the 64damn_prompts community: #54 wire

All Mac had done was open his mouth to show Frankie as he entered the Foster mansion, but, for the bloodcurdling scream emitted from the top of the staircase, he might as well have confessed to finally abandoning his bestest friend in the whole wide world.

"RETAINER?!!! Why do you need a RETAINER?"

Frankie raised an eyebrow at Bloo's exaggerated sense of indignation and closed the door to prevent him from deafening the neighborhood a second time.

"The orthodontist said it will help realign my teeth and gums, so I've got to keep it in my mouth."

"Did he give you anything else to help you realign your _cool_?" Bloo crossed his arms in irritation.

"What?"

"Do you even _realize_ what this"—he waved his hand at Mac's teeth—"does to me? To my reputation? To my street cred?"

"Bloo, we hardly allow you to leave Foster's," stated Frankie, "you have no 'street cred' to speak of."

"I was being metaphorical," Bloo retorted, angry eyes still trained on Mac.

"Listen," Mac began in an effort to appease his friend, "it's not that bad. Look, I can actually take it out when I want to eat or something."

He then proceeded to demonstrate the aforementioned abilities of his retainer, only to be met with the revolted expression on Bloo's face.

"That is the most repulsive thing I have seen in my life. Please, for the sake of _humanity_ put that contraption back in your mouth."

Mac watched, confused, as Bloo slid furiously into the adjacent room.

He turned to shrug at Frankie but she, instead of reciprocating the emotion, leaned down to whisper in his ear: "Between you and me, I think he's jealous."


End file.
